ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Stay Puft Figure
The Stay-Puft Figure is a Cursed Artifact found in the Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick level of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. It is a piece of tacky memorabilia found during the Rookie's first visit to the Hotel Sedgewick. As its name suggests, the figure is a small version of the pillowy terror that attacked New York in 1984; a result of the brief frenzy of Ghostbusters merchandise that came out after the incident. Likely possesses PKE energy due to its resemblance to Gozer's Destructor Form. Description This model of Stay Puft just can't seem to stay in one place. History c.1989 A Ghostbusters craze broke throughout NYC following the Vigo Incident of '89. Souvenir street vendors moved literal tons of unlicensed clothing and cheap knockoff novelties. It's estimated that Stay Puft figures outsold the usually best-selling Statue of Liberty by more than two-to-one that year (even the new wind-up walking version of Libby). The trend faded almost as quickly as it began, and sales of Ghostbusters merchandise dwindled. Some remainders can still be found on the streets of Manhattan and the Boroughs, and may even be imbued with supernatural elements. Where to Find It In the Field: The figure is sitting on a counter in the kitchen of the Hotel Sedgewick. During your 'shortcut' through the kitchen to avoid the maître d' and enter the ball-room, do not immediately follow Peter into the ballroom. Instead, turn to your right, and you'll find a short side-passage nearby, which will lead you to the figure. Your P.K.E. Meter will pick up its signal long before you spot it just outside the Generator room door. At the Firehouse: Predictably, the cuddly toy marshmallow man can be found on Ray's bed upstairs. Secondary Canon Stay Puft Figures were for sale at Fantastic Land during its opening in Schenectady. Tommy, an intended target of the Sinterklaas Ghost, also had one. The one confiscated by the Rookie during the Shandor Incident of 1991 was present in the Ecto-2 during a cross country trek to tackle some out of state cases. It currently resides on Ray's bed in the Firehouse. Trivia *On page one of The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters, a Stay Puft Figure is present in the lab. Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #6 ****Page 5, behind Ray in the stand ***Issue #10 ****Page 3, far left of Winston **Volume 2 ***Issue #11 ****Page 1 panel 3, in Tommy's arms *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #2 ***Page 22, in Ray's locker **Issue #4 ***Page 3 panel 3, on Ray's bed *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 **"Daydreams and Nightmares!" ***Page 14 panel 3, on Ray's bed Gallery Primary Canon StayPuftFigure02.jpg|At the Firehouse Secondary Canon PossessedDollsIDW6-2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6 StayPuftFigureVolume1Issue10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #10 TommyRhinebeck01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11 StayPuftMarshmallowsIDWTMNTGB2.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #2 StayPuftFigureTMNTGBIssue4.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #4 StayPuftDollAnnual2015.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2015 StayPuftFigureXFilesConspiracy01.jpg|As seen in The X-Files: Conspiracy: Ghostbusters Category:GB:TVG Items Category:IDW Items